What Would Freud Think?
by Brer Fox
Summary: Kat comes to her fathers bedroom one evening, bearing a special surprise. Warning, incest! One Shot.


Authors Note: There's absolutely no Caspar fandom? What a tragedy! Well it is high and time to change that 8D It's Kat/James, 'cause Caspar notwithstanding there is never enough father/daughter incest to go around. If you don't like incest, plainly put, don't bother reading.

--

What on earth would Freud say about this?

Kat's face, usually so blasé, was flushed. With embarrassment? With... Dare he even think it... pleasure? Was it some twisted coincidence that brought her into his arms on this night, so extraordinary, yet so seemingly normal? It had seemed somewhat odd when she showed up at his bedroom door, for no apparent reason. He had smiled, his best fatherly smile, genuinely happy to see her.

"Going to bed, Kitty?" He used his pet name for her, as he liked to do. She was dressed in her pajamas, shorts and a baggy t-shirt, possibly having once been his own. Her small, almost impish smile, in retrospect, perhaps should have clued him in. He leaned down to peck her cheek with a kiss, and then it had happened. In a manner that he would never have comprehended, her hand had glided gently across his stubbled jaw, drawing it to the side so fluidly it seemed surreal. His lips met with hers, partially open. The hand that had so gently turned his head now slid back further, delicate pale fingers twining into his hair, tethering him with the force of butterfly made from steel. In a swift action, while his lips still parted, she leaned in further, drawing his lips toward her. He felt her mouth part as well, and in a daze felt her warm breath against his own lips, across his five o'clock shadow. As if her breath were some sort of drug, he drew closer as well; a feeling dawning over him that had been absent for what now felt was entirely far too long. His mind feebly objected, that is until his tongue slowly slipped out, caressing Kat's bottom lip. It lingered a moment before seeking the warm cavern of her mouth, and before he knew his lips were curved around hers, composure temporarily gone. The kiss, surprisingly intense, may have lasted for eternity. Or perhaps a millisecond. Whatever it was, when he finally jerked back he felt as though it hadn't lasted nearly long enough to satisfy. The moment their lips parted however, his head was blazingly clear. Horror struck him as thoroughly as if he'd been hit by a truck full of the stuff. His glasses slipped down as his eyes widened, and Kat merely gave him that almost-impish look again.

Several thoughts crossed his mind, some of which too gnarled to even consider, other ranging along the lines of 'where on earth did she ever learn THAT?'. James sputtered, words forming and reworking futilely against the roof of his mouth. He was disgusted with himself, horrified, shocked, and yet, he had never soared higher than he had during that briefest encounter.

"You're my daughter" The first words to tumble fully formed from his lips. It sounded, to him, almost accusing. She rolled her eyes, in a most Kat-like way, and smiled a genuine smile. His mind raced against itself with too many turbulent thoughts to even half form.

I know. But that doesn't change..." Kat trailed off, and for the first time looked slightly abashed. James stared at her, slack-jawed. In the deepest darkest of nights, the thought had crossed his mind. In fact... to his shame, it had ridden him on a river of self indulged ecstasy on a few occasions. His deepest guilt, now brought to the dim light of hallway they stood in.

"I... but this... you couldn't possibly..." He murmured, feeling his heart pound away at his ribcage. Nights of suspended fantasy raged against rational thought. What was wrong with him? He should end it. Right now. They both would only end up hurt, and worse. He could be jailed. Aside from the fact that she was his ever-loving daughter, she was also only 13. He was 42. There was so much wrong with this...

And yet, swift as a bell, her arms had come around him, drawing herself to his body, the soft swell of her budding breasts crushing against his ribs. His heart beat even more frantically. Crablike, his fingered worked the air at his sides, his internal being waged in a vicious war. Her hands traced up his stiff back and down against, and when he finally might have drawn away to bring an end to this craziness, she ground herself against him in such a certain way that common sense was immediately flung out the window and halfway down the lane. He pressed against her too, feeling his erection growing tight against his pants. His teeth ground together, and he murmured one final attempt to save them both from this mess.

"Are... are you sure?" It had been such a husky growl, it nearly seemed alien. Kat said nothing, only drawing his face to hers with such an iron grip he couldn't have resisted if he'd wanted. Her lips bore upon his with surprising force, and, resolve gone, he responded hungrily. Gripped her back, her arm, who knows what, he back stepped, steering them into his bedroom. Using a foot, he slammed the door shut behind them and they stumbled a few steps, their lips and arms entwined as though they might melt together on the spot. Feverishly, he ran his hands everywhere they could easily access - her arms, neck, her back, finally trailing further down to drape around the curve of her hips. Though unwilling to part the fiery kiss that bound them, he pressed her far enough from him that he could bring his hands to her front. With only slightest hesitation, he pressed his large palms to her breasts. They were unfettered, her nipples hard already as he fondled and cupped them. She groaned into his mouth, and the already tight erection jumped, as though her voice were an electric current. She seemed as eager to please him as he her - as he stroked and thumbed as her chest, her hand also fluidly traced up and down his torso, caressing his neck, his chest, then finally down to the waistband of the jeans he was wearing. Her touch grew hesitant and he momentarily faltered. Drawing away, he breathed in air that wasn't as full of her scent. She was breathing heavily, almost as much so as he was.

He raised his hand to her cheek, which was rosy and warm. "Kat... I want you to be sure." In her defiant way, she scowled at him, as if daring him to think less of her for not continuing on when she did. Half smiling, he took one of her hands in his much larger palm. "I don't want to hurt you, 

Kitty. That's all" Her eyes softened a smidge and she also smiled her own lopsided grin.

"I'm sure." It was only two words, and yet what an impact it had! Leading her by the hand, James drew her close to the bed.

"Then we should do this right" he murmured, and began to strip away his clothing. His shirt and jacket, and finally his jeans were piled on the floor beside him, leaving only boxers. He felt peculiarly self conscience under his daughters' unrestrained gaze. Perhaps it was more that he was feeling his age, he supposed. Unwilling to strip further for the moment, he looked pointedly at his daughter. She appeared slightly nervous, but brazenly pulled down her shorts, revealing trim white panties. Having much less to shed than he did, she hesitated. With an encouraging brush of his fingers against her arm, Kat set her mouth and pulled her shirt up, dragging it away from her body, and it too was cast onto the floor. She stood bare-chested in front of him. Her breasts were better than he'd ever pictured. They were slightly larger than he'd have though, though still delicate. They rose to small russet points, erect and perfect. His body sprang back to life as he openly stared. He had but barely noticed when she bent over, and before he could blink, her panties were in a ball in the corner of the room. Guilt charged at him as he thought that as fascinating as her chest had been, this was perhaps even greater. Lightly furred, her sex was well hidden. It contained mysteries to be solved, it seemed. His hands were back at her sides, running up and down her arms. His member pushed against his boxers, practically begging to be loosed. How long had it been since his last time? Too long, that was for sure.

"I love you, Kat" These were his final words before his pressed himself against her, his erection rubbing her navel almost painfully. He leaned her back onto the bed, noticing belatedly that impish smile again. In a flash she had hooked her thumbs around the waistband of his boxers and tugged down, revealing himself. She stared at him with a look he couldn't quite define. It drifted somewhere between hunger and happiness. Gingerly, she traced her fingers against him, and he twitched, a low moan already tearing its way from his throat. Wrapping her small fingers around him, she gently pumped her hand up and down, sliding along his length with ease. He met her eyes and saw none of his internal feelings reflected there. She looked only happy, happier than he'd seen in a long time. Relief washed over him, and he pressed his palms gently to her shoulders, laying her backwards to the bed. She splayed beneath his gaze, alabaster skin framed against her dark hair. She was so beautiful. Carefully, he took one knee in each hand, spreading her legs further. Her musky feminine scent nearly drove him to the edge right then and there. Looming over her, he took his member in hand and gently pushed himself against her entrance. She had grabbed his arms, and could feel her anticipation seeping into him. He looked her in the eyes once more, and pressed in, her womanhood swallowing him, slowly but surely. Already he could feel his eyes beginning to roll with the shear pleasure of it. She had jumped slightly as he had entered, her thighs growing tight under his grip. Still, she wore a look of fierce determination, and rocking back, he pulled almost completely out of her. She was so tight it was driving him crazy with glee. He'd never understood the fascination of men his age 

with young girls like her, but perhaps now he could grasp the notion. Even so, this was far more special, theirs would never compare.

Taking a deep breath, James pressed in again, and this time let rhythm overcome his body. He thrust slowly in and out of her, and in moments she began to rock with him, drawing him in further, her calves pressing against his back, drawing him closer. He leaned over her, drawing her lips into another kiss, his tongue eagerly exploring her mouth, and her arms wound around his neck. Soon he was propping himself by his hands on the bed, his hard erection sliding in and out, in and out, with growing speed and friction. She let out a small whisp of a moan with every penetration, and in form he groaned and sighed with her. Time seemed to alternately slow and speed up, a tight feeling growing in his navel and groin. Her thighs grew slick with beaded sweat as he continued to pump away. Using one hand to prop himself up he ran his free fingers over whatever he could reach, her small body writhing under his touch. Panting, his sighs and moans gradually turned to low grunts, as he pushed himself harder, and she responded beautifully. A low squeal emitted from her throat with every penetration, her fingers digging gloriously painfully into his arms, leaving long red trails where her grip slid down his sweaty forearms. He was moving faster now, surprised at his endurance. He hadn't even been able to act like this twenty years ago.

Her breathing was coming out in short gasps, exciting him further, and she rocked and ground against him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if this was her first time. It seemed unlikely, but you couldn't really tell with kids these days. If it was her first... A small torch of masculine pride coursed through him, and he pulled her closer, pushing himself into her as far as he could go, feeling her body stiffen beneath him and her breath hitched. She must be getting close. They panted in unison, and he continued to take advantage of this wonderful stamina as he pressed deeply inside, the friction and her heat making him nearly dizzy. Low in her throat he could barely make out that she was forming something, some word. As he thrusted he leaned forward, unable to ask what it was. The word 'dad' slipped from her lips, caught in a swirl of sighs and pants. There it came again, and another time after that. If his heart had raced before it didn't compare to the wild beat it was making now. Jerkily he continued to thrust in and out, the tight feeling in the pit of his stomach clenching even more, and he gasped her name in return. It came out low, nearly inaudible, and yet still Kat wound her legs about him even more tightly, her body bobbing up and down, and she said 'dad' again. Feverishly he pounded into her now, feeling his entire body flex and clench, his erection all but burning in her hot wet heat. He used both hands to clench into the comforter on his bed and he pushed inside, faster and faster, her cries growing higher in pitch now, until finally, with a low growl of his own, he gave his final push and felt his own wetness enter her in several small spurts. She gave her loudest squeal yet, her spine stiffening beneath him, and they were wet together. Panting loudly, she thudded against his bed, her chest rising and falling sharply. His endurance and stamina gone now, James collapsed on top of her, his face pressed into her dark hair. His breathing was in a lower pant, his heart returning to a slightly normal rate. He was too caught up in the afterglow to even feel guilty about having just given his daughter the ride of his life. He could feel Kat's breathing also beginning to 

even out beneath him. Around the edges of his mind he noticed that he was still inside of her. This... was not good. Yet he found that he couldn't quite care enough at the moment to address the issue. His flesh cooled, the sweat sheening him fading into harmonious grime.

"Dad..." Kat's fingers traced over his shoulder blade, dipping into the center of his back. His eyes cracked open, and he pushed himself off of her, finally drawing his member from her in a slick motion. She propped herself up beside him, her face red, glowing. Arching an eyebrow at her, she grinned. Words couldn't possibly convey the rush of affection he felt for her now. Without speaking, without much of anything, she had always comforted him. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, and she leaned into his hand, eyes closing, a small smile gracing her lips.

"I love you Kat. More than my own life." She nodded, and wrapped her arms about him, embracing him. "I love you too, dad." Scooting up towards the headboard of his bed, he dragged the tousled blankets back and they both slipped underneath, her form fitting against his in a perfect curve. He kissed her shoulder tenderly, his arms wrapped about her.

"Goodnight"

The end! Written for Heather, who has given me so much inspiration and has willed me to do things that I never thought possible 3


End file.
